False Hopes Continued
by sluttybrownie
Summary: This is a continuation of a story that was never finished called "False Hopes" by Plum Lucky. Rory and Logan are thrust into an arranged relationship for a whole year by the elder Huntzbergers and Gilmores, little do they know the younger ones have mad their own rules. Rating may increase for later chapters!
1. The Kiss

Authors Note: I was reading a story that I thought had a great plot and couldn't bear to see it go unfinished, so to understand the storyline here, please read "False Hopes" by plumlucky. This is also my first fan fiction ever, so please be nice haha. Thanks guys!

Her eyes were closed, his lips were locked on hers, and before she knew it she had her hands around his neck. He held her perfect face in his hands so delicately and tried to gain access to the inside of her mouth. She didn't know what was happening until she lost her breath and pulled away slowly.

Logan realized that she was pulling away and quickly regained his composure.

Wasn't this just for show? Why was he feeling so vulnerable with this girl? Rory moved a few inches away from him on the couch and was at loss for words. He saw the look on her face, a look of nervousness, she didn't understand the situation they had just been put in by each other.

She saw the confused look on his face and realized she mustve put him in an entirely uncomfortable situation. She began to apologize in a quiet voice

" Sorry, I don't know what came over me"

He interrupted her

"Rory, please don't apologize, I was just as involved in that kiss as you were, I just don't want the predicament we're in to complicate things"

"I understand" awkward silence filled the room.

Logan decided to change the subject about an upcoming function they were to attend, his mother had called an left a voicemail earlier about going to a gala for the Hartford Library.

"So my mom called to tell me that we are to attend a gala on Friday, are you okay with that?"

"What's the benefit for?"

"The Hartford Library"

"Oh okay, that sounds lovely" She tried to through a few society words in their conversation, she wasn't ready to be her true self around the boy she had just kissed in the spur of the moment.

"Well, its getting kind of late and I know you have early classes tomorrow, so Ill call you soon?"

"Sure that sounds good, and just so you know I had a good time with you tonight"

"I did too Rory, lets do it again sometime"

He kissed her cheek and left her dorm with a smile.

She had no idea what to do next.


	2. Finn's Visit

Rory lugged herself to her bedroom; she knew Paris wouldn't be home until the next day as she probably spent the night at her boyfriend Doyle's place. She got under her warm covers and tried to drift off to sleep and clear her head. She wished her mom were still here. At this point she didn't understand what kind of situation she was in, the only person she truly wanted to talk to and get advice from was her mom. Memories came rushing back into her mind. Her mom, Lorelai, gave up everything to start over and raise Rory in a free spirited, independent household. She smiled as she thought of the wonderful woman who once her shining light and her best friend.

The next thought that crept up into her mind was that of Logan Huntzberger, the boy who she originally thought was a good fro nothing playboy, but turned out to be a sweet, romantic guy who had a heart to give.

She drifted to sleep around midnight, and awoke the next morning to someone knocking on her door. She figured Paris had forgotten her key and needed to be let in. As she opened the door, it wasn't her obnoxious roommate, but Finn Rothschild, one of Logan's friends whom she had met at the pub previously. He held a cup of coffee in his hand and gestured to be let in. Rory was hesitant at first, but couldn't deny the steaming coffee in the exotic man's hand, she was a Gilmore girl after all.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Rory love, I just wanted to see how you were."

"Oh, Im doing just fine, thanks for asking." She replied hesitantly and reached for the coffee from his hands.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I can take a guess that this whole relationship with you and my best friend is set up by his parents and your grandparents."

"What makes you think that?" She gestured for the two of them to sit on her couch

"Darling, I can just tell you aren't the girl to dive into a relationship with the most infamous playboy at Yale"

Rory chuckled slightly " I guess I'm not really his type, am I?" She didn't understand where the conversation was leading,

"Rory, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he could see the expression on her face, "I wanted to tell you that when he cam home last night, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face, and he kept talking about how quick witted and smart this girl was, and since I don't think he's ever been within five feet of a girl with an iq higher than her bra size, I knew it was you. "

Rory's heart sped up, she thought Logan didn't want her, and he was just keeping up appearances and trying to be polite, she was at loss for words. As much as she wanted him, she wasn't ready for anything in her life. She had already gone though so much pain and hurt with the loss of her mom, she didn't want to try and replace her. Everytime Rory tried to make herself happy it ended badly and left her more broken than before, she wasn't going to let this happen again. She wasn't ready to take on the mission of taming Logan Huntzberger for real. As long as it was for show she could manage.

Finn stared at her deep blue eyes as she pondered what he had just told her, she was so zoned out and confused. He didn't know why he came over, mostly to tell her not to break his heart.

"Love? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Finn, Its just I don't need anything that's going to complicate my life even more than it already is."

"Rory" his tone grew more serious "You are in an arranged relationship, how much more complicated can your life get?"

"Finn, I really appreciate you coming over here for your friend and I hope that you and I can stay friends too, but I just don't need this in my life right now, I have to focus on my schoolwork and the newspaper." She got up to lead him out of her dorm and opened the door for him, he kissed her cheek.

"Rory, take your time, its none of my business you're right, but if you can make the friend who has been my brother since we were kids, I'm going to try my damnest to make sure it happens." His tone was lighthearted and almost jokingly.

She closed the door and sighed. What was going on?


	3. Something Isn't Right

She woke up to a calendar alert telling her that her and her new "beau" have a charity gal to attend to that night. She groaned in frustration, knowing that if she had even a sliver of real feeling for the boy she practically betrothed to, that even pretending to love him would be a difficult task.

It was 6:30 am and Logan was just changing to go for an early morning run. He wanted to clear his thoughts and figure out how he would deal with the next year "dating" Rory. He was just exiting the door to his luxurious apartment, when he got a notification from his calendar application, telling him, he and his new girlfriend were to be at an even sponsoring the preservation of classic literature. He knew it was just an excuse for the ladies of Hartford to dress up and flash around whatever they bought the last weekend with their husband's precious black cards.

He sent a text to Rory saying he would pick her up from her place around 6pm, he didn't expect a response so quickly as it was early in the morning, but she sent a simple "ok" acknowledging each others company for the evening.

Rory replied to Logan and jumped in the shower, she wanted to make it to the newsroom and write. It seemed like lately, with no one to really talk to, writing was her only extension. She threw her energy and passion into her work. She spent the next few hours alternating between the Yale Daily News and her rigorous classes. She was back at he dorm at 4pm, knowing full well it would give her enough time to get ready and look good enough to suit her grandmothers expectations. Fifteen minutes after arriving there was a knock on the door, she figured it couldn't be Logan, as it was barely 4:15pm and he wasn't due till 6pm. She opened the door to see a messenger.

"Hello, I'm here to deliver a package to a Lorelai Gilmore?"

"That's me, may I ask who its from?"

The man looked down at his notepad and struggled to find a sender.

"I'm sorry it doesn't say who sent it, but here you go."

"Thanks, have a good one"

She took the package, which turned out to be a garment bag and closed the door. She laid the bag on her bed and opened it. Inside there was a note attached, on Emily Gilmore stationary, it read

'Rory dear, I wasn't sure if you had anything appropriate to wear tonight, so I thought I'd send this little number your way. I'm sure Logan will love it, as well as the rest of Hartford society'.

She threw the note away quickly, she was somewhat insulted that her grandmother didn't think she knew what to wear to an event like this, but also relieved that she wouldn't be bothered all night for not wearing something up to Emily or Shire's standards. She took the navy blue gown by YSL and laid it carefully on her bed, she took out her accessories; teardrop earrings and her mother's ring. She quickly rinsed off her body, but not before letting a few tears stream down her face at the thought of her woeful situation. She jumped out of the shower and blow dried her hair extra volume, she was all dressed and ready buy 5:50pm, she sat on her sofa with today's copy of the New York Times and immersed herself in reading until Logan arrived.

Logan finished all his classes and studying by 5pm, knowing that he just needed to shower, tousle his hair and throw on a sharp tux in order to be ready for the event. He couldn't deny that his stomach was churning a bit at the thought of seeing Rory again as the last time they were together, they kissed. He didn't know about her but he had definitely felt an electric spark when their lips met. The touch of her soft skin in his hands made him feel safe. But for now he had to get through the night and make his family happy.

He drove his Porsche to her dorm, playing some soft jazz on the radio. He walked up to her door and took a breath before knocking lightly. She opened the door to reveal a navy blue sea of beauty, she had a natural make up look on, and to him that just made her look more beautiful.

"Wow, you look beautiful"

She blushed slightly

"You clean up nice too Huntz"

"Are you ready?"

"Sure, let me just grab my coat and purse, why don't you come in for a minute?"

He entered her dorm with a tad bit of caution, she returned from her bedroom with a black coat on and a silver clutch that matched her shoes perfectly. He didn't mean to pay so much attention to the details of what she wore, but he couldn't help himself. They left the dorm and he escorted her to his car, opening the door for him, she smiled slightly and thanked him. Once they were both in the car, they engaged in small talk about their day and what their game plan was for the night. The drive there wasn't too long as they had somehow managed to beat the rush hour traffic. They arrived at the hotel where the gala was being held, Logan helped her with her coat and had his hand on the small of her back the entire night.

The young couple made it a point to show their parent sand grandparent respectively that there were in fact representing the family names well. Shira gave Rory a piercing once over and put on her fakest society smile to greet her. Mitchum's greeting actually seemed genuine and a bit sympathetic.

Rory's grandmother couldn't resist boating to everyone in earshot how she had picked Rory's gown and how marvelous she looked. Logan agreed, and whispered in her ear "I can tell something isn't right, say the word and we can leave, I promise." She was a bit taken back when she realized that he could tell something was wrong when she had her best society mask on. She excused herself and went gracefully to the ladies sitting room before letting a few stray tears run down her cheek. She couldn't believe that her grandmother forgot her daughter's birthday. Rory looked in the mirror at her and saw the reflection of her mother. The woman who gave up everything to show her a different life. In a way she thought she was letting her mom down because she had transferred back into the life that her mother had left. She dried her face and went to go find Logan who being chatted up by one of his father's business associates, she hooked onto his arm and asked politely if she could steal her man away for a few minutes. After making their rounds to whomever their elders thought were worthy of getting an introduction to society's hot new couple, she was exhausted and sad. She turned silently to him and asked if they could leave. Without hesitation he walked her out of the hotel, before they left the lobby he told her that his parents had reserved a suite for them so they wouldn't have to drive back to Yale so late at night. She agreed it was a good idea, reluctantly. They made their way up to the 28th floor and entered on of the signature suites. A bottle of champagne was already waiting for them and Emily had packed an overnight bag for Rory. She didn't know what the true intentions of her grandmother were, but she was too physically and mentally exhausted to care, Loan hung up both their coats and undid his bowtie, He sat down on the same couch she was on carefully keeping her distance, when she moved closer and buried her head in his chest. He was shocked by the action, but when he started to feel her tears, he stroked her back and told her everything was going to be okay.


End file.
